Ceh'lok
Star Wars: Rise of the New Rakata |birth=c. 59 ABYRakatans: War of Force-Sensitives |death= |species=Rakata |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=None |eyes=Tannish-Grey |skin=Red-Orange |era=Legacy era |affiliation=New Infinite Empire |masters= |apprentices=*Tol'anata *Ska'choka *Ruoa *Erachok *Gar'wa }} Ceh'lok was male Rakatan force-sensitive during the time of the new Infinite Empire and the Over-Predor after his older brother Skal'tias died. Sometime after the reorganized Infinite Empire was formed, Ceh'lok became a high-ranking Predor and was set to be the second Over-Predor after Skal'tias died. Eventually, Ceh'lok's older brother died and he became the new leader of the Infinite Empire. Ceh'lok brought an age of peace to Infinite Space, bringing new allies to the Empire, such as the Hutts, Inque, Giranata, Selkath, and the Cobralis, all powerful force-sensitive beings. Biography Early life Born on an unknown planet in the to Jedi Master Sotara and his wife Crosat, Ceh'lok was the third eldest child of the latter and was found to be force-sensitive, like his father and other siblings. Though Sotara wanted to send Ceh'lok to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant so he could be trained as a Jedi, his mother wanted to have the rest of their children to stay with them, since her two oldest sons were already at the Temple. At some point in his life, Ceh'lok married another Rakatan from Lehon and the two had several children, two of whom were named Ruoa and Tol'anata. New Infinite Empire At some point in his life, Ceh'lok banded together with his fellow brothers and reorganized the Infinite Empire prior to 140 ABY, which was located in the and some parts of the Outer Rim. While his second eldest brother, Skal'tias, became the Over-Predor, Ceh'lok and his fellow siblings became high-ranking Predors. Under his brother's reign, the empire had an age of prosperity, but when Skal'tias grew older, he became more arrogant and foolish, almost causing the empire a second demise. However, Skal'tias soon died and Ceh'lok took his brother's place as Over-Predor. During Ceh'lok's reign, the empire was yet again awarded an age of prosperity, and Ceh'lok expanded the empire even farther into the Outer Rim, stopping at the borders of Hutt Space. Ceh'lok later made a treaty with the Hutts that allowed the Rakatans safe passage through Hutt Space and expand its territories into the Mid Rim. However, instead of expanding deeper into the Mid Rim and the Inner Rim, Ceh'lok stopped, seeing that if his empire would get any bigger, then the Federation would feel that the Rakata have become too powerful and would have to "decrease the Rakata population." Shortly after allying with the Hutts, Ceh'lok went to the Inqua Grand Council, the Inque species' representatives and rulers on Inqua and in the Inqua system, allowing the council some political power on conquered worlds. Eventually, Ceh'lok allied with the completely force-sensitive Cobralis species. At some point, Ceh'lok had came into the possession of the DNA sample of the extinct Zillo Beast taken by Doctor Sionver Boll during the Clone Wars. Ceh'lok soon had the Zillo Beast cloned through the technology used by the Kaminoans and used the beast in battles. Rakata-Sith War Around 152 ABY, the remnants of the One Sith, led by Darth Talon, attacked Rakata Space. Ceh'lok led his people proudly in battle and eventually conquered the Sith, bringing an end to all known Sith organizations. First Battle of Lehon Ceh'lok during the meeting at the Temple of the Ancients on Lehon.]] In 152 ABY, Ceh'lok called for all the major powers that were currently allied with the New Infinite Empire and told them to meet him and the other Predors inside the Temple of the Ancients on Lehon to discuss the arrangements made between them and the Empire. After discussing the arrangements between all of the Empire's allies, Ceh'lok was about to have a feast be held when the planet was attacked by Sith forces, resulting in a battle. During the battle, Ceh'lok and his siblings fought as their families and their allies' families escaped on Rakatan or allied ships. Soon after their families left, Ceh'lok fought harder to keep enemy fire away from the fleeing ships, successfully saving their families' lives. At some point, Ceh'lok engaged in a duel with Darth Talon, but narrowly escaped alive when Ceh'lok's guards came to protect Ceh'lok and engaged in a duel with Talon while the Rakatan Over-Predor escaped. Though many Rakata risked their lives and died, the battle was won and the losing Sith retreated deep into Sith Space. Battle of Inq Hutta Battle of Korriban Search for Kaiburr Crystals and the Battle of Ilum Battle of Cobralia Second Battle of Lehon Shortly after returning from Cobralia, Ceh'lok and his allies' forces prepared for another attack on Lehon. Eventually, the Sith arrived and launched a major attack on the Abo system. During the battle, Ceh'lok unleashed a cloned Zillo Beast on the Sith reinforcements. Eventually, the Zillo Beast made its way to the command center where Talon and her apprentice stayed at, destroying it, but the Sith managed to survive. The Zillo Beast destroyed most of the reinforcements but became unconscious when the Sith used lasers to tire it out. Eventually, Ceh'lok, Kolluga, and Ratticla were forced to retreat deep inside the Temple of Ancients. Once they made it to the inner-sanctum, where they had all their data-banks stored, the hallways leading to the sanctum were heavily guarded with guards, turrets, and layers. While they watched the battle through the monitor, Talon struck down all the guards and destroyed the turrets and lasers, making her way into the inner-sanctum. After Talon managed to cut through the door with her lightsaber, she came at Ceh'lok, but Kolluga blocked Talon with his lightsaber and the two engaged in a duel. However, Talon knocked Kolluga out by pushing him into a wall and came at Ratticla and Ceh'lok. When she was about to kill them both, Ratticla's guard and general of the Cobralis Empire Slitheraa stepped in front of them and took a lightsaber stab to the stomach. However, Slitheraa then stabbed Talon in the abdomen with a Cobralis spear. Talon then collapsed, vowing that she will return, with Ceh'lok stating that she was wrong and threw a Rakata spear at her heart, killing her. Ratticla then held the dead Slitheraa in his arms, stating that their fallen warrior was the best and most honorable warrior and general that ever existed. Ceh'lok then stated that Slitheraa's sacrifice gave them a victory and their freedom from the Sith. The rest of the Sith forces were destroyed, with any surviving Sith executed, excluding Crimso, who evaded capture for the rest of his life. Ceh'lok later attended Slitheraa's funeral. Shortly after the battle, Ceh'lok had the unconscious Zillo Beast cloned several times and had the specimens shipped to an isolated planet in the Lehon system, where they were protected by Rakata law. Aftermath After the Rakata-Sith War ended, the Cobralis, Rakata, Hutts, and the Inque had to rebuild much of their once great empires. At some point, Ceh'lok was able to manipulate the Force so that he could live for hundreds of years, a power he most likely shared with Ratticla and Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure, two of his most trusted allies. Sometime prior to 223 ABY, Ceh'lok gave up the title of Over-Predor of the New Infinite Empire to one of his sons, Ruoa, who shared his father's values and ideas of conquering through peace and negotiations; however, Ceh'lok still remained a high-ranking member of the Infinite Empire and was the second-in-command of the Infinite Empire.Hutts: Giranata War After his son took up leadership of the Empire, the two Rakatans began to sail across the galaxy to planets such as Tatooine and Tython, where the former violent Infinite Empire had struck heavy blows to, and "tried to set things right". However, the Giranata and the Selkath were among the few that wouldn't forgive them, at least not for hundreds of years. Giranata Civil War First Battle of Giranat Second Battle of Giranat Selkath War Arrival and the Battle of Manaan arguing.]] Months after the Giranata Civil War, in 895 ABY, the Rakata and the Hutts had gathered a large enough force to aid the Selkath on Manaan.Hutts: War of the Selkath After Supreme Mogul Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure arrived on the Predor, Ceh'lok continued to inform him about the situation on Manaan: the Koto Syndicate, led by the Water Heads, had begun to attack major government buildings and killing leading members of the Ahto City Civil Service; forcing the leader of the Order of Shasa (unbenknownst to them, at the time, the Chief Justice) to contact the Hutt Cartel and the Infinite Empire. After the debriefing, Ceh'lok's ship was boarded by his former apprentice, rival, and fellow Predor, Gar'wa, who informed them that the rest of the fleet arrived and that the Selkath were ready for them. However, during the conversation, Gar'wa made several remarks concerning Ceh'lok being, what he saw, "incapable of accomplishing a task as hard as the Koto Syndicate", and the command should have been relayed to him. Angering Ceh'lok, Gar'wa and the former Over-Predor continued to get into an argument over authority, but, finally settled down. Defeating the Koto Syndicate Personality and traits Considered to have been compassionate towards his friends and family, Ceh'lok was not a cannibal like his ancestors and thousands of years before him, and sought to unify the entire galaxy under one government, unlike the separation of the Galactic Empire and the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. Ceh'lok was however ruthless in battle and aimed to make the Infinite Empire one of the three ruling governments in the galaxy, the others being the Hutt Empire led by the Hutt Grand Council and the Cobralis Empire. Unlike his ancestors and the Rakata of the first Infinite Empire, Ceh'lok conquered worlds with peace negotiations and treaties, for example, he signed treaties like ones with the Hutts and the Inque, which allowed those species some political power in Rakatan conquered worlds. Ceh'lok was a male Rakata with orange-tan skin, and had tannish colored eyes. On his face, Ceh'lok also had a large scar that he earned sometime prior to the Rakata-Sith War. Ceh'lok was said to have been very tall for a Rakata. Powers and abilities .]] A powerful force-sensitive with strength in the light side of the Force, Ceh'lok was capable of using both telekinesis and force lightning. Considered to have been a particularly skilled warrior, Ceh'lok was very skilled in using a lightsaber, even crafting his own lightsaber with the help of his older brother, Skal'tias, who retrieved several s from Ilum. Ceh'lok also showed his skill at using a lightsaber during his duel with Darth Talon and Talon's apprentice, of which he managed to hold them off until his bodyguards came. Also, Ceh'lok was strong enough to be able to live for over 800 years by using the Force. Though Ceh'lok's Force abilities outnumbered any other abilities, he was very physically built, even around the age of 835. He demonstrated his physical strength multiple times, such as during his duels with Darth Urost and Darth Crimso. Trainees Ceh'lok, like his father before him, instructed most of children, and several others, in the ways of the light side of the Force. Most of his trainees turned to be very prominent swordsman in the New Infinite Empire and the New Jedi Order, including his daughter Tol'anata and his Infinite apprentice, Ska'choka, a force-sensitive Flesh Raider. His trainees included: *Tol'anata – in lightsaber combat *Ska'choka – Infinite apprentice *Gar'wa – Infinite apprentice Behind the scenes Ceh'lok, being based off of Skal'nas, was first pictured in Star Wars: Rise of the New Rakatans, and made an official appearance in Rakatans: War of Force-Sensitives. Unlike the original ''Hutts'' comic book series, where all of the main characters were Hutts, with the exclusion of the Great Hutt Champio, Ceh'lok was introduced in the Hutts comic book series as a new main character, replacing Arok Blujic Yulo as the second main character, with Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure still the first/''main'' main character. Appearances *''Star Wars: Rise of the New Rakata'' *''Rakatans: War of Force-Sensitives'' *''Star Wars: Hutts video game'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: New Alliances'' *''Hutts: Giranata War'' *''Hutts: War of the Selkath'' *''Hutts: Return of the Andorans'' Sources *''Star Wars: Rise of the New Rakata'' *''Rakatans: War of Force-Sensitives'' *''Giranata War'' – Fact files *''War of the Selkath – Fact files Notes and references Category:Planetary leaders Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Infinite Empire individuals Category:Force-sensitives Category:Over-Predors Category:Predors Category:Lehon residents Category:Rakata Category:Males